Duo Gets a Job - 2
by Yuki3
Summary: The insane continuation of Duo Gets a Job - 1!


  
Duo Gets a Job  
  
By YukiChan ^..^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or anything else here, so y'all don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rating: PG for language  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- After the episode in Foley's, Duo decided to take an odd job, babysitting.  
  
Duo: **on phone** Um hi, Mrs. Freakson, I wanted to apply for a babysitting job. Oh, ok, sure I'll come over right now.  
  
- Over at the Freakson household.. er I mean trailer...  
  
Duo: **talking to Mrs. Freakson** So how many kids do you have, exactly?  
  
Mrs. Freakson: **bottling feeding a baby and has little hyper-active kids running around** Oh... Last time I counted about 12 or 13. Yup, 13.  
  
Duo: Umm okay.... what do you pay an hour?  
  
Mrs. Freakson: Oh, let me think, dearie... I reckon $.003 per youngin.  
  
Duo: Okay... **adds up some** That's $.39 an hour... How about $.50 an hour?  
  
Mrs. Freakson: Whatever ya say, dearie.  
  
- Mrs. Freakson goes shopping and Duo is left with the kids.  
  
Duo: Okay, nap time!  
  
Kids: **ignores him and they run around maniacally**   
  
Kid #1: I hafta go crap...  
  
Kid #2: I'm hungry...  
  
Kid #3: WHERE'S MY BLANKY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: **stuffs a piece of bread in the hungry kid's mouth, points the kid to the bathroom, and throws an old rag at the whining kid and lays her down on the couch** Phew...  
  
- Meanwhile, he still has to deal with the other 10 kids who are bent on playing cowboys and Indains.  
  
Kid #4: **ties Duo to a lamp pole** You can be the cowboy, and we can play the indains....  
  
Duo: HEY!!!! YOU LITTLE BA-MPH!!!!! **gets a dirty sock stuffed into his mouth as a gag**  
  
Kid #5: We need a fire!!!!!!  
  
Duo: MPH MPH MPH!!!!!!! **shakes his head wildly no**  
  
Kid #6: Okay! But maybe we should do this outside...  
  
Kid #7: Good idea, Mary Joe Sue! **everyone picks Duo up and carries him outside**  
  
Kid #5: Hey! I found mama's lighter! **holds a cigarette lighter**  
  
Kids: **throw dirty laudary around Duo and set it on fire**  
  
Duo: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **screams**  
  
- About an hour later Mrs. Freakson comes back, groceries in hand  
  
Mrs. Freakson: I'm hom-- WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOTHER TERESA HAPPENED HERE??!!!!!!! **looks at a slightly burnt Duo and unties him** NOW YOU GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Duo: **gets up and runs away fast**  
  
- Duo gives up on odd jobs and decides to sign up as a bug boy at Taco Bell (Mexican fast food restaurant)  
  
Duo: **wearing an apron sayin "¡Viva Queso!" and is washing dishes** Hey, Frank! Give me some more of those dishes!  
  
Bus Boy #1: Sure thang, Duo... **drops about 100 more dishes in the brown colored water**  
  
Duo: Thanks... **sweatsdrops and picks up a plate with something green and crawling over it** Ewww... **a tentacle reaches out from a pot and grabs the plate, pulling it back in** Ok... that's just plain WEIRD......  
  
Bus Boy #2: Hey Duo, I forgot ta warn ya that the boss is very strict about the dishes bein spic-n-span, got that?  
  
Duo: Mhm... **doesn't listen to him and rinses off a dish, puts it in a pile with red stuff covered all over it**  
  
- About thirty minutes later the boss comes in the kicthen  
  
Boss: ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE ASSHOLE WHO'S DOIN THE DISHES?! **holds up a very dirty plate and an blood-shoot eye falls off of it**  
  
Duo: **sighes** Ok... I'm leavin... **tries to take off apron but it gets stuck on his head, and he knocks over the tub full of water** Eh, heh heh **sweatdrop**  
  
Boss: OOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!  
  
- Next day at the party...  
  
Everyone: Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Hilde! Happy Birthday to you! Yay!   
  
Relena: PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS!!!!!!   
  
Hilde: Okay, let's open the presents now! How about Duo's goes first!  
  
Duo: NO NO NO!!! That's really okay...  
  
Hilde: **opens up Duo present and it's a picture of them standing infront of her house, with a popsicle stick frame** Aww... how sweet! Thank you so much Duo-chan! **hugs him and kisses him**   
  
Duo: Eh heh heh.... **face faults with a sweetdrop  
  
- Fin! -  
  
**closes story book**  
  
  
  



End file.
